


....

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: A., AAAA, AAAAAA, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AAaaaAaaAAAAaaaA, Goggles Uses They/Them Pronouns, I am so sorry, I am very sorry, Other, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, aaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, aaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, again i am sorry, haha yes kill me i hate thiiiiis, sorry - Freeform, whyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Kudos: 3





	....

Goggles was in a bedroom at one of Aloha's party's. 

They didn't know how they got here, but now they were making out with Rider on the bed, them on his lap, and Rider holding onto their waist, sinking his hands up their shirt and down their pants. Goggles made tiny moans at the feeling of Rider sucking on their neck and biting down in some places, leaving hickeys that their teammates would definitely notice. Suddenly, they felt their pants being pulled down and their shirt was thrown to the side, then they were being pinned down by Rider on the bed. Rider hesitated for a moment, as if he was asking for permission. Goggles nodded and felt Rider's dick enter their hole. Rider began to thrust himself in and out of Goggles. They moaned at the feeling. Goggles moaned out; "R-Rider~ I- I'm go~ Going to~" Rider groaned; "S- Same~" The thrusts got rougher and harder until they both cummed. Rider flopped down on the bed, beside Goggles, tired from his release, and they fell asleep. 


End file.
